


For Max

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, there are puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam dogsitting for Gabriel while Gabe is out of town for a week and the doggy just whining when Sam tries to leave and Gabe jokingly says "guess you'll just have to stay with us then"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Max

First things first. Sam loves dogs. He absolutely adores them. He’s wanted one as long as he can remember, but one thing or another had always in the way. At first, John hated them, then Dean was allergic, his apartment didn’t allow them, and now, at thirty-two, he just doesn’t have time. The commute to his law office is nearly an hour, and between the time spent at the office, the time spent driving to and from the office, and the work he had to take home, he just didn’t have the time, or energy, he would need to properly take care of a puppy. 

 

So when Gabriel, asks him to dog sit for a week while he’s out of town visiting family, Sam was hesitant. However, Gabriel lived much closer to the office, and had given him full permission to stay at his loft for the week, so Sam gratefully accepted. Beside, how could someone look at Max and tell him no? The little bastard was just too cute!

 

By the end of the week, Sam’s dream of owning a dog had quadrupled, he had seriously underestimated the joy that coming home to a pup that’s happy to see you can bring. Max was an overenthusiastic pain in the ass, but he was also the cutest little thing on the face of the planet and Sam didn’t want to leave him. He didn’t want to go back to him empty apartment, his stuffy, boring life. 

 

“Thanks so much, Sammich, seems you and Max got along alright!” Sam would chuckle as he packed his bag, trying to mentally brace himself for the cold, lonely apartment he knew was waiting for him. “You takin’ me out to dinner this weekend? I missed you, you know?” Another forced chuckle and a quiet “of course, baby.” A peck on the lips and he was walking out the door.

 

What neither of them had expected was for Max to jump out of Gabriel’s arms and latch his teeth into the leg of Sam’s jeans. Both men stared at the small dog as he tried to drag Sam back into the loft, then when he realized he couldn’t, plunk himself down and cry staring up at the taller man.

 

“Guess you and Max got along more than alright. Guess you’ll just have to move in, Samshine.” A pause, in which Sam holds his breath, and even Max stops whining long enough to look at his master. 

 

Gabriel’s face slowly softens, the teasing glint vanishing from his eyes for a moment, “you know what, maybe you should. I’m closer to your work, we’ve been together for over a year… and Max here isn’t going to let you leave anyway.” Sam nods slowly, a smile breaking out over his face “alright, I can do that, for Max of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me requests/prompts?~!~


End file.
